What It Tastes Like
by Anise Nalci
Summary: A conversation between Tim Scam and Sam adapted from Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest... S/cam...


_**Innuendo...**_

---

_A conversation between Tim Scam and Sam adapted from __Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest__... S/cam..._

---

**What It Tastes Like**

---

_9:00 pm, Multi-story deserted warehouse_

"I wish some of these villains would just _stay_ in prison **for once**!" Clover yelled, as she broke a nail handling one of WOOHP's prototype gadgets. She threw it away. "Remind Jer to throw _that_ away - I almost had him," she muttered.

"Let's try and corner him this time!" Sam yelled. The other two girls nodded.

"There's no way he can get away with us three together!" Alex cried.

"Really, spies?" The villain smirked. "Let's make it more difficult then." Tim Scam opened the electrical panel and gave an all-knowing smile.

"What are you going to do, Scam?" Alex demanded, with the Face Powder Net in hand, ready to trap Scam into place. "Try and electrocute us?"

"No, actually. I'm going to separate you spies. And then, if one of you guys go missing -"

He pressed a button, and Alex fell though a trapdoor. Alex screamed, and her screams seemed to go forever.

"_**Alex!**_" The girls screamed.

"Where did she go? Where have you taken her?" Sam yelled.

"I swear, if you hurt one hair from Alex's head, I will -" She rushed towards him.

"Clover, no!" Sam cried.

And then she was falling -

---

_9:00 pm, Multi-story deserted warehouse_

"Argh," Sam said groggily. She was laying down, sideways on the floor, and hesitatingly, she began to sit up, stand, and observe what little of her surroundings she could observe. She was in a dim-lit place - it seemed like a dungeon.

Except in this dungeon there was no way out. She was falling - that would mean she got here from the top of the ceiling, except the top of the ceiling was approximately a good fifty metres above her. As for the gadgets, she only had the Infra-red sunglasses, allowing her to detect whether anyone was nearby, some handcuffs (she had no idea how they got there) and her X-powder. _Much good it was in a fight,_ Sam groaned, realising that Alex and Clover must have taken the fighting gadgets. Quickly, with her X-powder, she sent details of her co-ordinates. Scam hadn't been so smart after all -

Desperate to make her escape, she called for her captor.

"_**Scam**_?" She yelled. The walls echoed his name, which confused her, and making her feel suffocated -

"_**Scam**_!" She repeated. "_Show yourself, you coward! I'll prove I can take you on __**by myself **__any single day_!"

"Really, Samantha?"

Sam spun towards the direction of the voice, where a tall man was standing, conveniently hidden in the shadows. Instinctively she could tell it was Scam, but it was a mystery to her how he got there. _How did he get there? I never noticed him_.

"Don't bother worrying about how I got here, Samantha. I came. Now, how are you going to defeat (he said it as if it were an expletive) me? I made it easier for you; I won't use my weapons - _for now._"

She ran towards him, attempting to deliver a nice kick to his stomach, but he evaded it in a quick move, delivering a blow to her shins.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creatures informs me that you are troubled, Samantha," he smiled.

"Of course, Scam," she replied. "You should know, seeing as you're the cause," delivering another kick, which, this time _did _reach his stomach.

She managed to punch him too, but he swung back, blasting her towards the wall, leaving her in a heap near the wall. She stood up, a little unsteady, and Tim Scam pinned her to the wall.

"Come on, _Samantha, _even **you** can do better than that." With one of his hands, he tilted his chin up, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes looked back with a fury, and her jaw was clenched. He smiled. "You know, if you just betrayed your precious WOOHP, you'll be a lot better off, I assure you."

"After all, we are very much alike, you and I, I and you, us," he added.

"No, we aren't. Well, maybe we are, except for a sense of honor, and decency, and a moral centre. Why would I, anyway? LAMOS seeks to annihilate me, and why would I turn against WOOHP, anyway?"

His smile was replaced by a smirk. "One word love: curiosity."

"Are you trying to seduce me to join your little evil league?" Sam asked, a little horrified.

"Depends. Is it working?" Tim Scam smiled. "Although, rest assured, with or without you we _will _defeat WOOHP."

"Well, no, not really."

"But aren't you curious?" Tim goaded her. Sam refused to answer. She didn't want that smirk to widen. But it did, anyway. "You are, aren't you? You want to break free from the labels the world has bestowed upon you. Screw your good girl, smart girl, golden girl, even your _perfect_ girl status. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist," he moved to whisper into her ear, sending chills down Sam's back, with the hand he used to lift up her chin moved to stroke her red hair.

"Well, what about you?" Sam demanded.

"What about me?" Scam smiled.

"Well, why did you join WOOHP?"

Tim was silent, so Sam took her opportunity. "You wanted to be good, but you couldn't help doing things to your own advantage. But underneath it all, you know: You and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you will show it. To do the right thing."

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"Oh, don't worry, Scam, you'll have _plenty _more opportunity. One day, you'll have the chance to do something, something courageous. And when you do you'll discover something. That you're a good man. Because, underneath all of this, let's face it, you're a sane villain, and we both know there's know such thing as a sane villain." Her face moved closer to his, and she stared defiantly at him.

"All evidence to the contrary, _dearest Samantha_." This time it was her who was smiling, but his grip on her shoulder tightened, and was making her arm numb. "I have no time for this sort of chit-chat, Samantha. _Do you_ or _do you __**not**_ want to join us?"

Sam was undeterred. "Oh, I have faith in you. You want to know why?"

"Please enlighten me," Scam replied in tones saccharine sweet.

"Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like."

His grip had momentarily loosened, and she knew he did want a taste of what she had just described. She smiled and released herself from his grasp, and he was too much in his thoughts. She circled around him, a finger on his chest. "Because you knew, when you were younger, you wanted to be the Prince Charming that defeated the evil witch. Even now, you're still wondering, what would it be like (she leaned in close to him) to be on _my _side."

Suddenly, there was an explosion, and Jerry appeared, with Alex and Clover on the other side. _Jerry must have got to them first,_ Sam realised, looking towards them when she caught a glint of light near Scam. A knife had suddenly appeared in Scam's hands, but Sam grabbed his hands and handcuffed him quickly. He tried to rally and knock her off her feet too, but she kneed him, and he fell onto the floor, knife out of range.

"Well done, Sammie!" Clover exclaimed and jumped up and down.

"Yes, er, well done, Sam," Jerry complemented her. "Take him away."

As the WOOHP agents took a handcuffed Scam away, the look on Scam's face was almost complacent. He passed by the spies, and whispered in Sam's ear:

_"I do want to know what it tastes like."_

_---_

_**Fin**_

---

**Author's Note**

---

_This was based on the following dialogue between Jack and Elizabeth in __Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest -_

**Jack: **My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creatures informs me that you are troubled.

**Elizabeth: **I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married.

[Jack looks at her chest then hands her a bottle of rum]

**Jack: **You know, [clears throat] Lizzie, I am captain of a ship, and being captain of a ship I could in fact perform a marry-agh. Right here. Right on this deck. Right now.

**Elizabeth: **[Looks disgusted] No thank you.

**Jack: **Why not? We are very much alike, you and I, I and you, us.

**Elizabeth: **Except for a sense of honor, and decency, and a moral center. And personal hygiene.

**Jack: [**Smells under arm] Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it.

**Elizabeth: **You seem very certain.

**Jack: **One word love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist.

**Elizabeth: **Why doesn't your compass work?

**Jack**:...My compass works fine.

**Elizabeth:** Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you will show it. To do the right thing.

**Jack: **I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by.

**Elizabeth: **You'll have the chance to do something, something courageous. And when you do you'll discover something. That you're a good man.

**Jack: **All evidence to the contrary.

**Elizabeth: **Oh, I have faith in you. You want to know why?

**Jack: **Do tell, dearie.

**Elizabeth:** Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like. [Leans in close to him]

**Jack: [**Eyes widen] I do want to know what it tastes like.

**Elizabeth:** But, seeing as you're a good man I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor.

**Jack:** [Leans in to kiss her; sees black spot reappear on his hand and pulls away]

Elizabeth: I'm proud of you, Jack.

_I'm no Jack/Elizabeth shipper, but I found this dialogue witty and interesting, and I adapted it for this scene between Sam/Scam._

_Enjoy,_

_lianneharmony_


End file.
